Gashina
by barbaraamorik40
Summary: Porque você está deixando uma mulher tão linda assim para trás? (Gashina- Sumni) Era como ser jogada de uma ponte e Leah sabia muito bem disso. Quando Sam terminou com ela para ficar com sua prima, Leah se sentiu como se estivesse sendo atirada de uma ponte, todos os seus sonhos jogados no chão e pisoteados como se estivessem dançando tango em cima deles, todos seus sorrisos se to
1. Mentes Tão Bem

Musica tema: watch?v=63h909Hvg2g

Quando Leah soube que Sam e Emily estavam esperando um filho foi como uma pequena facada em seu frio coração, talvez tenha sido um soco ou um murro, a mesma não sabia explicar o que era, apenas sabia que aquela dor estava se fazendo presente como se fosse um anuncio de que ela ainda tinha sentimentos pelo- bastardo- do seu ex que a trocara por sua prima.

Quem sabe fosse algo lhe avisando que ela estava era com inveja de Emily por ela ter algo que a mesma não poderia ter... Um filho. Uma criança. Nove meses e inúmeras noites sem dormir. Talvez fosse aquilo que ela estava sentindo. Inveja e não dor.

Ah, se aqueles tolos lobos estivessem com seus olhos voltados para- Megera- Leah teriam visto um fantasma do que ela um dia foi mais assim que todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, a jovem loba já se encontrava com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios carmesim, com um pequeno brilho perverso em seus olhos verdes e todos ali sabiam que aquele sorriso e o brilho dos olhos da jovem loba queria dizer.

—Felicidades para o casal 20 —Leah diz com um pequeno sorriso doce, falsamente doce em seus lábios que passa despercebido por todos, menos por um dos lobos. —Espero que suas noites sejam infernais. —Ela diz com uma pequena risada travessa que atravessa todos como um canto de um pássaro mais também como uma sentença de morte declarada pela Megera Loba que naquele momento estava se levantando com seus olhos verdes maliciosos e seu sorriso falsamente doce em seus lábios.

Seus olhos verdes vagam por entre os lobos e suas companheiras, era como estar na frente de uma armada que estava pronta para lhe atirar na cabeça e Leah sabia muito bem disso, ela causava isso nas pessoas. Ela era a Megera que fazia da vida dos outros um inferno, ela era o pior pesadelo de todos ali e também era a droga.

Ela era uma droga que muitos estavam tentados a experimentar, se deliciar mais todos sabiam que essa droga era forte e viciante. Ela acabava com você, lhe fazia se sentir bem e mal ao mesmo tempo e isso era algo que atraia as pessoas.

Homens queriam lhe tocar a pele que lhes lembravam um doce de caramelo, as mulheres queriam ser ela, todos a queriam de alguma forma, mais a jovem loba não era de ninguém, ela era dela.

Seu corpo era dela, ela sabia como usar e tirar proveito.

Ela sabia o poder que tinha em mãos, ela era a paz e a destruição e naquele momento enquanto olhava para os lobos e suas companheiras com um sorriso nos lábios carmesim, ela era a destruição de todos, ela era o pesadelo deles e o mais profundo ódio deles porque ela era indomável, um ser que ninguém conseguia domar e por isso era como um inferno conviver com ela.

A jovem loba apenas se vira como se estivesse indo embora, ergue a mão como se estivesse dando tchau e se caminha até a porta, seus passos pareciam pesados como se estivessem destruído tudo que estava no seu caminho como um furacão que passa sem ser anunciado, seus quadris balançam de um lado para o outro como se estivesse seduzindo e tomando tudo que se encontra ao seu redor, mas a jovem loba apenas queria era atravessar aquela porta de madeira e ir para longe.

Para longe de todos e de tudo.

—Leah, pare ai mesmo! —A voz grave e forte de seu Alpha lhe fez parar antes mesmo dela conseguir colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta de madeira, todo seu corpo paralisou como se correntes deslizassem por seus pés e se fundissem ao chão a mantendo cativa pela voz do seu Alpha.

—O que? —Ela pergunta com a mão erguida tentando tocar a maçaneta da porta de madeira, ela desejava que o comando Alpha não surgisse efeito em cima dela naquele momento.

Que ela pudesse ser livre como os pequenos pássaros que se encontram do lado de fora, mais a jovem loba estava presa a todos eles. Especialmente presa há ele. Ao seu Alpha que com seu comando a fez parar antes dela conseguir fugir de todos aqueles sorrisos de felicidades e palavras doces sussurradas para a jovem mãe que se encontrava sentada no sofá.

—Você ficar! —Ele diz aquilo como uma sentença, como algo já decidido entre os dois.

Mais para Leah era algo como uma sentença de morte, como se estivesse declarando guerra a sua Beta que naquele momento se encontrava mordendo por dentro de sua boca a gengiva para não ter que gritar algo.

Ela então só pode sorrir e logo em seguida se virar para que todos pudessem ver seu sorriso, um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos verdes. Ela não sorria mais com os olhos, apenas com seus lábios carmesim como se estivesse apenas ensaiando uma cena a ser encenada.

—Eu fico! —Ela diz com uma doce tão doce que chega a parecer falso e era.

Leah sabia como ser falsa com todos mais não com ele.

—Você fica. —Ele diz com sua voz dura, seus lábios carnudos em um meio sorriso por saber que sua Beta por dentro estava borbulhando e planejando maneiras de fugir dali.

Ele sabia que não usasse seu tom de voz de Alpha, a jovem loba sairia por aquela porta e faria um inferno na vida de alguma pobre alma que lhe passasse na sua frente e somente por isso o jovem Alpha usou o tom máximo em cima da jovem loba.

—Eu fico. —Ela diz com um pequeno rosnando como se estivesse concordando com a sentença e fazendo com que todos ali respirassem já que sem perceberem prendiam o ar como se esperasse o ladrão sair de casa para poderem respirar.

—Leah... —Uma voz feminina sussurrou fazendo com que os olhos tempestuosos verdes da jovem loba se voltasse para a jovem mãe que se encontrava sentada no sofá com a mão na barriga ainda não evidente.

—Sim... —A jovem loba diz com um sorriso nos lábios.

Era apenas atuar, faça uma linda apresentação e depois caia fora, Leah pensou enquanto sorria para a sua-ex- melhor amiga e prima, era apenas fazer seu papel de megera e pronto.

Fim, acabou o espetáculo e ela poderia ir embora.

—Quero que você seja a madrinha do bebê... —Emily diz com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e na face de Leah há apenas olhos arregalados e uma boca aberta.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, como agir depois dessa. Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era apenas piscar os olhos que se encontravam tão tempestuosos que todos ali puderam ver a fúria de uma onda deslizando pelas orbitas dos olhos da jovem loba.

—Não. —Leah grita enquanto olha para Emily com fúria e ódio.

A uma fúria deslizando pelos poros de Leah que faz com que todos deem passos para trás esperando com que a megera faça seu show, mais tudo que conseguia ver era uma mulher.

Uma mulher que fora machucada e se encontrava pronta para machucar alguém, uma jovem moça que teve tudo lhe arrancado a força e sem ninguém para lhe dar a mão, uma mulher que com a dor se casou.

Leah apenas suspira e fecha os olhos tentando conter os espasmos que deslizam por seu corpo como mãos maliciosas esperando a hora para poder explodir em sua forma loba. Ela sabia que precisava se acalmar e entrar naquele personagem ao qual ela estava tão acostumada e por isso que assim que abriu os olhos em seus olhos se podia ver tudo tão escuro como a noite sem estrelas e em seus lábios o sorriso.

Aquele sorriso que deixava claro que o show estava sendo executado por ela e era ela quem comandava, suas passadas eram acompanhadas por todos com receio e medo de que a jovem loba poderia fazer com a jovem mãe que se encontrava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

—Eu nunca serei a madrinha de um filho de alguém que me apunhalou pelas costas enquanto eu sofria. —Leah diz com toda a fúria que se encontra em seu ser e com os olhos furiosos faz com que Emily se encolha no sofá quase se juntando ao tecido que o revestia porque aquele olhar era o mesmo olhar que Emily vira nos olhos de sua prima quando os encontrou.

—Leah... —Emily tenta dizer algo mais a mão de Leah no ar a faz se encolher ainda mais como se temesse levar um tapa no rosto mais a jovem loba rapidamente leva a mão a altura dos olhos e fica a olhar suas unhas que se encontravam em pedaços.

—Eu nunca quero algo que me ligue a você, você sabia muito bem o que eu estava passando mais não ligou. Você foi cruel e desumana no momento em que me encontrava frágil demais e nesse momento eu estou sendo cruel e desumana no seu momento de fraqueza, porque a partir de agora tudo que me liga a você está caindo por terra. —Leah diz com os olhos em cólera, ah algo naquele olhar que não passa despercebido por seu Alpha, ele conseguia ver a dor camuflada ali.

Escondida por debaixo de toda aquela amargura e também a saudade.

—Eu, eu ... —Emily começou a dizer mais sua voz foi cortada por um olhar frio e doloroso de sua prima que apenas se levanta do sofá e se encaminha em direção a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela era assim, sua força era a amargura.

Leah tinha que ser amarga como o diabo e doce como o mel quando necessário, ela sabia a dor do amor e das promessas falsas que deslizam pelos lábios de algum homem, mais quando Sam e Emily anunciaram que estavam para ter um bebê era como se estivessem jogando na sua cara que ela nunca poderá ter filhos e isso era pior que uma facada.

Assim que a jovem loba chegou a porta esperou com que seu alpha lhe dize-se algo com seu tom Alpha mais o jovem Alpha apenas ficou ali olhando sua beta caminhar em direção à porta com seu passo firme como se nada tivesse a abalando, ele a deixou ir.

—Oh, vejam quem temos aqui. —Leah diz assim que abre a porta, seus olhos verdes escurecidos e dolorosos não passam despercebidos pelos seres pálidos que ali se encontram.

—Leah. —Edward diz com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios como se estivesse encontrando uma velha amiga que a muito não a ver e a jovem loba apenas rola os olhos como se estivesse frustrada com seu mais novo amigo.

—Vieram dar os parabéns para o mais novo casal da reserva? —A jovem loba diz enquanto encosta o quadril na porta e fica com os braços cruzados na frente dos seios e com um sorriso de sarcasmo nos lábios. —Talvez ele faça companhia a Mostrinha Ness. —Leah com um sorriso doce e verdadeiro mais ao mesmo tempo quebrado.

—Sim, talvez ele faça companhia a um pequeno lobo. — Carlisle diz enquanto passa ao lado da jovem loba a fazendo rir.

—Fiquem a vontade, terei que me retirar porque tenho coisa melhor do que comemorar algo como isso. —Leah diz com sua melhor voz de megera e sai pela porta deixando para trás vampiros e lobos que apenas a olham sair.

Mentes tão bem, Leah pensa enquanto dá uma pequena risada que desliza pelo ar como um pequeno redemoinho que vai perdendo a força até que apenas sobre um pequeno soluço que escapa de seus lábios.

Porque Leah queria poder comemorar um nascimento. Nascimento esse de um filho dela, a qual ela nunca poderá ter.


	2. Porque você está deixando uma mulher

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Musica tema: Gashina- Sunmi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Jacob Black sabia que estava ferrado assim que sua Beta passou por aquela porta de madeira com seus quadris a balançar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ele sabia muito bem o quanto estava ferrado assim que ela passou pela porta e ele apenas ficara lá parado em silencio por saber que seria melhor para a sua Beta sair do que ficar ali, mas talvez para os outros que ali se encontravam não fosse o melhor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Minha irmã vai ficar bem? —Seth pergunta enquanto olha para a porta por onde sua irmã tinha saído deixando apenas a lembrança de seus olhos verdes tempestuosos para trás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Ela vai. —A jovem ruiva que se encontrava ao lado de Seth lhe diz enquanto aperta sua mão e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, o qual faz com que Seth relaxe enquanto olha para os olhos da jovem moça. —A tia Lee é forte, Seth. —A jovem moça diz enquanto desliza a mão contra o rosto de seu amado deixando com que imagens lhe tomem a mente de sua jovem irmã bem, o que o fez suspirar relaxado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Ela vai ficar bem, meu filho. —Sue diz fazendo com que todos se deem conta de a mãe da jovem loba se encontrava no recito, ela se encontrava sentada não muito longe sua sobrinha com seus olhos verdes voltados para ela com uma frieza que deixa a todos assustados. —Sua irmã já passou por coisa pior, muito pior do que essa palhaçada. —Sue diz enquanto se levanta do sofá, seus cabelos negros cortados curtos deslizam por sua nuca e suas mãos fechadas em pequenos punhos ao lado do corpo deixa claro a fúria que desliza por seus poros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"E Jacob Black sabia que estava redondamente ferrado quando viu Sue caminhando com passadas pesadas e firmes como sua filha, ali naquele momento eles conseguiam ver em Sue a jovem Loba, sua fúria deslizando no ar, seus olhos verdes tempestuosos prontos para trazer a desgraça a vida e foi ali naquele momento em que Emily sentada no sofá de sua casa se deu conta de que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia fazer aquela proposta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—O que você tem na cabeça? —O grito de Sue saiu tão alto que acabou assustado a todos ali, fazendo com que todos dessem um pequeno pulo onde estivessem e a olhassem como se estivesse esperando com que ela pulasse em cima da jovem moça gravida que se encolhia contra o tecido já gasto do sofá. — Você é retardada ou o que? Você acha mesmo que ela ia aceitar isso? —Sue diz enquanto aponta o dedo quase na cara de Emily que apenas sente as lagrimas quererem deslizar por seu rosto. —Por favor, não me venha com esse choro porque eu to farta de você e essa sua mania de jogar na cara da minha filha que você está feliz com o que você fez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Tia, eu... –Emily começou a falar mas um olhar duro e furioso de Sue rapidamente a fez se calar como se aquele olhar lhe fosse um tapa na cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Emily não conseguiu conter um pequeno soluço que se encontrava preso em sua garganta fazendo com que Sam corresse até ela e ficasse ali lado da mesma com sua mão a deslizar pelos ombros da jovem moça que não conseguia parar de chorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Ah, por favor para com esse seu showzinho. —Sue diz enquanto cruza os braços em cima dos seios e olha furiosamente para os dois ali sentados. —Você sabia muito o que estava acontecendo naquele momento e mesmo assim você fez aquilo? Você sabia muito bem o quanto minha filha estava frágil e lá foi você e fez aquilo. —Sue começa a dizer enquanto caminha de um lado para o outro com os olhos de todos voltados para si, eles não sabiam o que ela estava falando mais suas mãos estavam tremendo e seus olhos antes tempestuosos se encontravam agora quase afogados em lagrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Sue ... —Sam começa a tentar dizer algo mais Sue rapidamente o cala com seus olhos verdes voltados para ele, o fazendo se lembrar dos olhos da Loba que naquele momento poderia estar em qualquer lugar da reserva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Cala a boca, pulguento! — Sue diz com raiva e ódio que deslizam por seus lábios vermelhos como a da filha. —Eu mandei você ficar fora disso, não mandei? —Sue pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Emily abaixa a cabeça como uma pobre coitada fazendo com que Sue role os olhos e fique tentada a bater na sua sobrinha. Para ela assim que Emily abriu a boca para falar algo, Sue já sabia que não ia prestar mais ela não esperava era aquilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—O que você tem na cabeça? —Sue pergunta mais uma vez com todos os olhos assustados voltados para ela que apenas tinha os olhos na sua sobrinha que se encontrava encolhida nos braços do marido que tentava inutilmente proteger sua esposa da fúria de uma mãe pronta para atacar quem atacar seu filho, no caso filha. —Vou perguntar mais uma vez: O que você tem na cabeça?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Tia, eu achava que ... —Emily começa a dizer mais sua voz vai se perdendo com o choque de ter sua face virada para o lado e em sua bochecha uma marca avermelhada de uma mão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Você não deve achar nada, porque você sabe muito bem o que ia acontecer aqui. —Sue diz enquanto ergue a mão que tinha literalmente aterrissado na face de Emily deixando a todos assustados e paralisados. —Você só queria jogar a sua vitória na cara da minha filha. —Sue diz enquanto se inclina para frente e coloca ambas as mãos ao redor do corpo de sua sobrinha que encolhe contra o sofá ao ver que ela se encontrava presa nos braços de uma loba mãe que a olhava pronta para acabar com sua espécie por ter tocado em seu filhote. —Se eu pudesse teria lhe expulsado da reserva quando eu vi que você foi a pessoa que causou a maior tragédia na vida da minha filha, não se esqueça Emily que você tirou algo a mais de Leah, você fez com que tudo que ela tão queria caísse por terra e foi logo depois dela perder o pai, e nos duas sabemos que a perda que a Leah mais sofreu não foi a do pai e nem a do Sam, foi a outra, a perda do luto, a dor de ter que derramar lagrimas enquanto grita de dor em uma cama de hospital. —Sue sussurra para Emily que apenas começa a chorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Tia, me desculpe... —Emily diz enquanto tenta tocar sua tia que rapidamente lhe dá um tapa em sua mão a afastando de si como se ela fosse um vagabundo que tenta tocar as vestes de um rei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpa, Emily e isso você sabe. —Sue diz enquanto se encaminha em direção a outra parte da casa com suas passadas pesadas e duras. —E nos duas sabemos que ela não ira te perdoar porque você tem culpa no cartório. —Sue diz e logo depois se vira para os outros que se encontravam em silencio apenas ouvindo e vendo a cena que desenrolava na frente deles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Sue então põe em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso doce e ali na frente deles se encontrava a mulher que junto de Bill Black comandavam o Conselho, não a visão mais velha da jovem loba que talvez nesse momento estivesse fazendo da vida de alguém um inferno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Então vamos comer? —Sue pergunta com um sorriso nos lábios fazendo com que todos ali a olhassem e agissem no automático./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Era como se tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido não fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas a prova de que foi real era Emily em lagrimas no sofá sendo consolada por seu- bastardo- marido que não sabia o que fazer porque ele não estava conseguindo entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Ora essa, não vão entrar? Estão esperando um convite? —Sue pergunta para as pessoas que se encontravam paradas na porta apenas observando o ambiente como se estivessem tentando ver se deviam ou não ficar ali./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Os olhos deles se voltam para a mulher que tinha acabado de falar com eles rudemente assustando aos lobos que se voltaram rapidamente para a mulher que se encontrava parada no meio da sala com as mãos na cintura e com sua postura de mãe desafiadora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Err, claro já estamos entrando. — Esme diz com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto vai entrando e caminha até Sue. —Como você está querida? —Esme pergunta com os olhos lhe perguntando: Você tem que se acalmar, Sue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Sue apenas suspira e puxa o ar para seus pulmões tentando conter os tremores que deslizam por sua pele e as lembranças que lhe tomam a mente, ela sabia muito bem que naquele momento sua pequena loba poderia estar em algum lugar da reserva chorando por uma perda a muito tempo esquecida mais que ainda se encontra ali no seu coração apenas esperando uma hora para ser lembrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Estou bem. —Sue responde com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o qual não chega aos seus olhos e que não passa despercebido por seu filho que desde do momento da explosão da mãe apenas a observa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Que bom, querida! —Esme diz enquanto a puxa para um abraço que conforta aquele coração de mãe que estava a sangrar e a gritar como Leah sangrou e gritou uma vez a três anos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Jacob sabia que desde do anuncio da gravidez de Emily, ele estaria ferrado assim que Emily disse as palavras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Estou gravida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Mas ele não esperava era que a jovem moça gravida fosse fazer aquilo, oh, como ele não esperava. Eles tinham até ensaiado todas as falas que teriam que ser ditas para tentar manter a calma da jovem loba que era tão imprevisível como indomável./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Mas todo que eles tinham ensaiado tinha ido agua abaixo quando Emily fez aquela proposta, então tudo foi se tornando um filme sem scrip, um filme onde os autores tinham que agir de acordo com a cena que desenrolava a alguns minutos atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Suspiro Jacob se remexe na cama temendo a hora em que a jovem loba apareceria pronta para lhe arrancar a pele, ou talvez fazer algo pior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Ora, ora com medo lobinho? —Uma voz sussurrante lhe diz no pé do ouvido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Jacob rapidamente fecha os olhos tentando conter seus próprios dedos de terem que tocar a pele quente que se encontrava em suas costas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Não tenho medo de você —Jacob diz enquanto se vira na cama fazendo com que a jovem loba arregalasse os olhos ao ver as mãos masculinas lhe puxarem pelos ombros e a jogarem na cama enquanto que o jovem Alpha ficava por cima com um pequeno sorriso que era iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela. —Eu nunca tive medo de você, minha pequena loba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Então o que vai fazer? —A jovem loba pergunta enquanto deixa com a cabeça tombe no travesseiro e faz com que seus cabelos médios caiam como pequenas ondas no tecido branco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Você está bem? —Jacob pergunta enquanto toca a face da jovem loba que se encontrava na sua frente o olhando com os olhos verdes tempestuosos prontos para fuzilarem o jovem Alpha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Essa não é o tipo de pergunta para uma hora dessas. —A jovem loba diz enquanto que com um sorriso seduz o jovem Alpha que fica a olhar como aquele sorriso parecia chegar aos olhos da jovem loba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Então que tipo de pergunta eu deveria fazer? —Jacob pergunta com um pequeno sorriso malicioso voltado para a sua jovem Beta que naquele momento parecia um pequeno Súcubos que viera lhe visitar para tomar e levar embora algo que ele não tinha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"—Posso lhe fazer gozar? —Leah pergunta maliciosa enquanto inclina a cabeça e beija Jacob que se deixa levar pelo beijo de sua amiga colorida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Era assim que eles terminavam as noites. Um nos braços do outro tentando fugir de tudo e todos, era como se o mundo não existisse e eles somente queriam aproveitar que o mundo estava queimando e se deixarem levar pelos desejos que deslizavam, Jacob beijava a jovem loba com fome e desejo, suas mãos deslizavam por suas curvas tentadoras o fazendo se perguntar o porquê de Sam a deixado ir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;"Era uma pergunta sem resposta porque naquele momento as bocas de ambos estavam aproveitado o fato de que o mundo estava queimando e eles estavam se entregando a esse fogo que os consumiam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 30px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p 


End file.
